Things Change
by myjake12
Summary: what if bella and jacob had been best friends since they were younger because bella's mom died in a car crash and she went to live with charlie when she was 8, now they are older and bella realizes she loves her best friend more than what she had realized
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Jacob had known each other since she was 8, when she had moved back to Forks after her mother had died. She was about to turn 16 in a few months, and even though Bella and Jacob's relationship is just friendship, it could blossom into more over the years.

We were up in Jake's room sprawled out on the floor with about 15 newspaper clippings for optional cars for me to pick spread out in front of us.

"Have you decided yet Bells?" Jake asked, "We've only been at this for, oh I don't know, six hours!" he said jokingly.

"Well I think I know what car I want," I told him as I gathered all the choices we had picked out.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"None of these," I said throwing them away.

"What?"

"Calm down, Jake," I told him. "I want to take Billy up on his offer about the truck."

"Seriously?" he questioned, "you want that piece?"

"Actually, yea I do. I've always liked that truck and we both know that you don't want it!" I laughed at him.

"True, so very, very true," he admitted. "But, you're gonna need a tune-up, which means you're gonna need to find a mechanic."

"Oh, no worries there," I laughed.

"And who is that?"

"Oh, some kid…what was his name?"

"It isn't that Jacob Black kid is it?"

"Yup that's the one!"

We both broke into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes we had gotten a control on our laughter, somewhat, and we headed downstairs to talk to Billy and Charlie.

"Hey kids," both Billy and Charlie said which sent us into another fit of laughter.

Charlie just chuckled at us and told us there was food in the kitchen.

I went to the refrigerator and grabbed lettuce, tomato, onions, cheese, pickles, ketchup, mustard, and mayo for the hamburgers that were sitting on the counter. Jacob got paper plates, chips and buns. I grabbed a plate and but my hamburger and cheese on a bun and popped it into the microwave. I stood there watching my food spin circles.

"You know, Bells, you really shouldn't stand that close to the microwave," Jake told me.

"Yea, yea, I know." I started backing up, and being myself I forgot how much smaller Billy's kitchen was and I ran into Jacob who had turned around. When I bumped into him a shiver ran up my spine.

"Jeeze Bells, I know you're clumsy and all but bumping into people now too!" he laughed.

"What can I say, you know me too well," I laughed.

"That I do, that I do," as he moved around me to put his hamburger in the microwave.

"Thanks," I said as I took my plate he handed me.

I was quiet while I made my sandwich. I was trying to figure out what the shiver meant when I had bumped into Jacob. What did it mean? I mean sure I liked Jacob, I loved him truth be told but he was my best friend! Why did that have to happen? Why, why, why?

"Bella?"

"Jacob?"

"You got quiet."

"I was thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Oh, you know school, work, all that stuff."  
"You never were a good liar Bells," he said staring at me then he came close and whispered, "Just tell me."

"Well when I backed into you…I-I-I felt a shiver go up my spine and I got butterflies in my stomach."

"Oh."

"Yea and I'm so confused," I mumbled looking down at my feet. "I don't think I want to date you at least not yet." I rushed out glancing up at him trying to read his face, but he was looking down and his long black hair was covering his face. "Jake, say something please?" still he said nothing so I walked over to him, "Jacob Ephriam Black, you are my best friend ever since I moved here and you always will be! And no matter what happens I will always love you!"

"Okay Bella, I believe you," he said finally looking at me. "I love you too, never ever forget that okay?" I nodded and gave him a hug and got up to throw our plates away, then went to go talk to Billy and Charlie about buying Billy's truck.

"Have you decided on a car yet Bella?" Dad asked me not even looking at me as I walked in, he was too focused on the game.

"Yea, I want to take Billy up on the offer for the truck," I said glancing at Billy.

"Sure Bella, I knew you'd come around you always loved that truck." Billy laughed.

"Bella it is going to be my present to you for your birthday so I'm paying for it no ifs, ands or buts about it got it?" Dad told me.

"Awesome thanks Daddy!" I told him giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Get your stuff together, game's almost over alright?"  
"Okay!" I said as I ran to grab my purse from Jacob's room, when I came back down Dad was standing up and stretching. I went to give Billy a hug and thank him for the truck offer again. "Bye Billy, see you tomorrow, and thanks again for the truck!"

Billy just laughed at me, "No problem Bella, see you tomorrow!"

Jake came over to give me a hug, "Bye Bells, see you tomorrow k?"

"Of course! Bye Jake," I said giving him a hug.

Dad gave his good-bye's as I walked out to the cruiser, thinking about how in a less than a month I would be sixteen and have a car to drive and also about Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bella, come on its time to get up," Charlie said as he came into the room. My room now I forced myself to think. "Bella come on."_

"_Go away!" I said as I turned over in my bed facing the window so I wouldn't have to look at my dad._

"_No, Isabella Marie Swan, you will get up this instant," then his voice softened and I turned over to look at him. "You are going to get out of this house, and be happy…because that's what your mother would have wanted. For you to be happy Bella."_

_This hit me hard, "Okay daddy," I said as I got up and gave him a hug. "I will."_

"_Thank you Bella," he said kissing the top of my head. "We're gonna go see Billy today, alright?"_

"_We're not going fishing are we?" I whined._

"_Nope just going to hang out, his wife Keira is cooking us dinner, and you will have Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob to play with."_

"_Oh, ok!" I said as Dad started to walk out my door so I could get ready._

_We pulled up to Billy's house a short while later. There were about six kids playing in the yard when we pulled up, and Billy and Keira were on the front porch. _

"_Come on Bella, lets go," Charlie said as he got out of the cruiser. I got out quickly and walked to his side. Billy got up and came over to us and gave Charlie a hug then leaned down and picked me up to give me a hug and spun me around. As Billy gave me a hug Keira gave Charlie a hug and whispered something into his ear. Then Billy sat me down and Keira gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Bella I am so sorry about what happened to your mom. But I want you to know that if you ever need anything, anything at all you let me know ok? And I will take care of whatever it is you need, alright?" I nodded and then she gave me a squeeze then let me go._

"_Kids, come over here and meet Bella," she told the kids and they stopped playing and ran over to where we stood. "Bella this is Rebecca, she's 11, Rachel is 10 as is Sam, and then we have Jacob, Quil, and Embry who are 7." She pointed to each as she said their names._

_I nodded. Rebecca and Rachel looked like twins their hair was the same length and Rachel was just a little shorter than Becca, and their skin was a beautiful russet color as was Jacob's. Quil and Embry looked like brothers but I later found out that they weren't._

_Jacob was the first to ask me to play._

"_Bella do you wanna play tag with us?" he asked, almost pleading with me to play with them. He held his hand out to me._

"_Sure," I said smiling as I took his hand, feeling an odd tingling sensation as I did so. And I took a chance on a friend._

Present time:

I woke up with a start from my vivid dream. Why did I keep thinking about Jacob like that? He's my best friend, has been for 8 years. He knows me better than I know myself. Then I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my room but in Jacob's.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself, then it hit me. 'its Sunday, dad always goes to the station early, he must have plans with Billy once he gets off work that's why he brought me here so he wouldn't have to back track home to get me.'

Just then Jake walked in, "Good morning sleepy head!"

"Well aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine!" I laughed.

"For you Bells," he said with a wink sending a shiver down my spine. "Always. Now get up get in the shower and get dressed!"

"Jacob Ephriam Black, what are you planning now?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see," he said getting up with that signature grin of his plastered on his face as he walked out of his room.

Once I got out of the shower I dried my hair, put on some raggedy jeans with holes in them everywhere because I wore them to La Push so much, and my old softball jersey from when I was ten, which still fit me amazingly after 6 years. I bounded down the stairs where I saw Billy sitting in his wheelchair in the kitchen.

"Morning, Bells!" he was always so cheerful and had the biggest heart you could imagine. "Toast?" he offered.

"Of course! You always make it the best Billy!" I told him as I took the two pieces of toast he offered me. "Garage?" I asked.

"As usual, you shouldn't have to ask anymore Bells, you're here all the time." He laughed, then handed me more food. "Jake didn't eat anything before he went out there might as well bring him some food."

"Alright, I guess I could bring him food," I said dramatically as I walked out the door.

"Hey, one more thing Bella, try and learn something about a car today, alright?" he laughed as he wheeled himself to the living room.

"Okay, sure" I laughed as I walked outside to the garage.

"Bells, did you bring food for me?" Jacob asked as I sat a plateful of eggs bacon and toast on the little table we had put out there so long ago.

"Only cause Billy forced me to," I laughed.

"Whatever, you did it cause you love him," I heard Quil say as he walked into the garage.

"Shut up Quil," Jacob said as he thru a tennis ball at his head then he turned to me. "Bella what are we gonna do since school starts tomorrow?"

"Jacob," I said giving him a sad look. "We go through this every year, and you always say the same thing."

"I know because it will suck not getting to see you like 24/7." He said concentrating on the truck. "But if you would rather me lie to you, I could. Because you know I would do anything for you, hun."

"I know, I know." I said as walked over and sat on the couch. "Oh Billy told me that I should actually try and learn something while I'm out here today."

"You learn something, psh." Quil said as he walked in with a plateful of food with Embry tagging along behind him.

"Shut up, Quil." I said as I tried tripping him but he just gracefully walked over my foot. "Damn."

"Nice try Bells, not gonna work on me."

"Whatever, I'm gonna sit here and trust you guys not to sabotage me…or my truck once I fall asleep."

"We won't Bella, I promise." Jacob said as he took a piece of toast off the plate on the table.


End file.
